


Accidental Redecorating

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied Switching, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale has a hard time switching off, when he does is breathtaking.For Kinktober 2019, prompt is Handprint.





	Accidental Redecorating

Handprint 

"Let go, Angel. Give it over to me." Crowley was panting, his forehead resting on Aziraphale's shoulder as he stroked into his body. Aziraphale always had difficulty turning off his mind, even during sex.

"I'm trying, love … I want to, you feel so amazing." Aziraphale reached back to grab Crowley and pull him in, panting as well. "Please, Crowley, break me."

Crowley reared back, pulling Aziraphale upright against his chest. He snapped his hips, dragging his cock along Aziraphale's prostate as he reached around to stroke his chest and roll Aziraphale's nipples. 

Aziraphale moaned, placing his hands on the wall in front of him. "Please yes, my love. I don't want to think."

"Then don't. I want you to feel. Only know my cock, my hands, my teeth. Feel me, Angel."

He let Crowley's words wash over him and it took time, but he finally felt himself slipping away, drifting into feeling Crowley. His fingers caressing Aziraphale's cock. His chest pressed against his back. Lightly scratching his chest, catching on his nipples. The scratches drifting down his side, over his bottom to his thighs, and then back again.

"You're mine right now, I want you to be shut down. I don't want your mind tonight, just your body, Beautiful." Crowley slowed his thrusts to drive more powerfully, deep into his lover's body. "Mine, Angel."

Aziraphale began keening and speaking nonsense, occasionally a real word. Crowley's name, breathed like a prayer. Aziraphale's head dropped back onto Crowley's shoulder as he finally shut off, becoming a being of sensation, the only real thing in his consciousness being the places Crowley was touching him, caressing him, possessing him.

"Yes, Angel. Lover. My Angel." He stroked Aziraphale's cock more firmly. 

Aziraphale was pushing back into Crowley's thrusts now, moaning, gasping, feeling, experiencing … finally not thinking, beginning to lose control over his ethereal nature.

"That's it, oh my Somebody, come for me, Angel." He dragged Aziraphale's climax out, as he allowed his own, listening to Aziraphale's panting and high pitched cries, the angel shaking and glowing brightly. 

The two beings collapsed to their sides, Crowley spooned around Aziraphale, holding the shaking angel close, kissing his shoulders, his head.

"Thank you, my love." Aziraphale whispered, grasping Crowley's arms, holding him tightly. 

"Angel, that was stunning. _You_ are stunning, you're still glowing … and … you pressed against the wall so hard, you've left handprints, indenting the wall. I may be responsible for it, and you're welcome, but I'm not fixing it."

"I'm not fixing it either, makes a lovely addition to the ambiance of the room, don't you think?"

"I expect you to add my handprints, soon, Angel."

"Give me five minutes, Demon. Then brace yourself, I plan on yours being twice as deep."

Crowley felt an excited shiver down his spine. "Hit me with your best shot, Angel. Let's shake the foundations."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining me! I Hope you enjoy this short addition. I adore your comments!


End file.
